White is For Virgins
by Sir Lady Puppie'sbottom
Summary: Who'd ever guess the society of vampires could lead such a twisted, beautiful eternity? We were begged to hunt them. Maybe we should have. Love story: One will deny love, another will chase after a lost dream, and another seek revenge for a broken heart.
1. I

**AN: Enjoy. Review. I don't own Naruto.**

**White is for Virgins**

**I**

_I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire,__  
><em>_wear my soul, and call me a liar_

_**Naruto Uzumaki –age 25**_

** The sharp kunai blade plunges beneath my second rib, sifting through raw muscle, cutting through bone, just as the betrayal had my heart.** I managed another damned smirk, making him writhe in anger, and thrust the silver, turn crimson, blade deeper inside of me. I lean against the wall, smiling as feeling seemed to fade from me, all in a matter of seconds. I swore to him I'd never say "I love you" again, but I am the liar, the thief, the outcast.

"This doesn't change how I feel about you," I lied, again. The last of my withering feelings had borne hatred. My mouth watered just looking at him, and my hand twitched with vehemence, wanting to wrap itself around his scarred neck, just one more time. However, he had won, as always.

The wound would not kill me, but just the attempt made it clear he wanted me gone. Forbidden to ever say a word of kindness of the sweetest past I had ever known. The sorrowful ballad of our dirty love had finished, and he pulled the warmed blade from me, glowering as he did so. I knew it hurt that he had to hunt me just to kill me, all for the sake of his grimy pride, and even grimier ambitions.

"Shut up, just shut up." He said, turning away from me.

He dried his bloodied right hand on a towel, as if to dust his hands off. I slid to the floor, plopping into my own pool of blood. My head falls at an angle, before my body slumps to the ground, watching him put on his black shirt, as if he had not just wrenched my heart out right out of me. "It'll go quicker, if you do."

I try my best hiss at him, but it fails—miserably—and came out as a long winded croak. However, I feel my body already start to work back to natural health. I can't be killed by mere blades. However, the poison coursing through my veins might just do the job.

The only warning I had of Neji's arrival had been dark lines, and an air of smoke. My nose snarls, and my body fights for mobility. Though Neji's vow for revenge had rung true, I never felt such an over-whelming desire to attack. The heels of my feet, still screaming in its fading pulse of movement, dug into the wooden floors.

"I should kill you, Uchiha," Neji frowned, wrathful, slightly still vengeful, "But your loyalty to my force has been unfaltering for the past century. The bounty will do well, for now." He looked to me, as if he had the right! I glared back.

Though my vision blurs, and my mind slows, I struggle to produce saliva to spit at his feet. I hadn't even been the one who took his love from him, the liar, the traitor he needed to slay stood next to him! _I will destroy you Hyuuga, in the next life, God willing._ As if he had heard the vow, he looked down at me, a smirk curling his lip.

* * *

><p><strong>Part II<strong>

_ Three Years ago… No point of View_

Naruto Uzumaki had gone to bed angry. His least favorite way to crawl into the new, large bed he had acquired through countless ninja missions, in order to find, and purchase, the finest bed for him, and his love. To emphasize his immature rage, he stomped his feet, and crossed his arms.

Sasuke Uchiha had gone to the couch content. Though on the surface he managed a smirk off of his lips, inwardly, he couldn't help but beam with pride. Naruto had fallen into his web of logic, and had been trapped there the whole argument, though it carried on longer than he planned, he still had gotten what he wanted. Still, he would have to bear the leather couch that gave off zero insulation, and even worse comfort.

The argument had been whether Sasuke or Naruto should be the groom of their oncoming wedding. Though Naruto desperately wanted to use his sexy jutsu to show off his perfectly manicured curves, and well oiled skin, Sasuke forbad the idea. It would be a disgrace to work so hard to integrate into society as a couple for the past years of turmoil, only to give _them _what they wanted.

Midnight swept into dawn, and with the rising sun, Naruto found himself tucked underneath Sasuke's right arm, as if nothing had happened the night before. He pondered, for the slightest second, if he, himself, had gone down to the couch and lifted his fiancé, and brought him back to bed. However, the amount of energy that would have taken surely could have woken one of them up. Sasuke by far was the lightest sleeper, and would have alerted him. Naruto's heart fluttered as he thought of the next possibility…aliens! No. No, that couldn't be it. Could it…?

"Why are you staring at me?" Sasuke's onyx eyes shot open, and glared to focus on Naruto's soft cerulean orbs. Naruto's eyes lowered, and he picked at the corner piece of the couch blanket that still had been wrapped around Sasuke. "I was just wondering…"

"Stop wondering. It was too cold, so I came in here, problem?" Sasuke fought to keep the same scarlet blush off his cheeks the way it crawled onto Naruto's.

"N-no…not at all," in as much as Naruto found the gesture cute, he knew better than to push it. Instead, he circled his arms around Sasuke, and smiled. "Two months."

"And five days." Sasuke answered, before drifting back into sleep. Naruto waited awhile, staring into the deep abyss of pale in Sasuke's features. Though it would be a good hour before he emerged into deep sleep, Naruto would wait an eternity to count the arising gold freckles that came in the Uchiha's sleep. He didn't mind, he had an eternity to spare, for the quirks of his fiancé.

Next chapter:

_Ino wandered into a vampire society, and into Neji's life._

Review, please.


	2. II

**A/N: Just so you know, the first few chapters will go from past to present. Review if you don't like that I do that. I promise it will all make sense.**

**White is For Virgins**

II

_The dumber people think you are, the more surprised they're going to be when you kill them._

_*Age: 25_

** Ino Hyuuga stared into the dulling eyes of her cold-blooded husband.** "Did you really think you were going to get away with all of this?" Anger rose, snarling her nose, "Did you actually think I would never find out, you traitor, you liar?"

Neji Hyuuga's twisted smirk curled against the bare knuckles of his tented fingers. Ino wanted to hit him, she begged herself to, but inwardly she knew that would be a dangerous idea, even more dangerous acted upon. Neji spoke, cold, calculated, "You would have growled with shock, if you saw how much the Uchiha wanted to rid that _thing _of this earth."

"_He's not a thing_!" Ino took risky step towards the comfortably sitting man. He shifted in his seat, a strand of dark brown fell in front of his right eye. A kunai blade waivered in her fingers as she pointed it to him, "Stay right there, Neji."

"Come here, Ino," he ordered, softly at first, before irritation sifted through, "I'm not going to hurt you."

How many times had she heard that lie? The nights he would come home, drunk with rage from a failed mission, he would hurt her. Every night that he would just feel like hurting someone, just for the hell of it, he hurt her.

His eyes softened, and he opened his arms, "I promise."

The kunai lowered, but after his smirk widened, it rose back sharply. "I don't trust you."

"I'm not one to play games, you know that Ino," he frowned, before flash stepping behind her. "If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done so."

He grabbed the kunai, allowing the blade to sear through his hand as he did so. He took a deep breath, relishing in the pain for a bit longer, "but you deserve it, don't you? You've been a busy little butterfly, haven't you?"

Neji removed his bloodied white glove, and stroked her hair. Her perfect gold tresses released itself in pleasure from its tight bun at his very touch. "How did you put it, exactly? Oh, yes, did you think I wouldn't find out?"

Ino shivered as his crimson fingers stroked beneath her chin. "W-what do you mean, Neji. I've been more than faithful."

"As a wife should be, yes, however, inwardly I've seen your glares when I make decisions for the betterment of our clan—"

"You exiled Hinata!" Ino hissed, remembering to speak low now that the walls had ANBU ears. "And at what cost? Now you've had Sasuke…he…"she could barely keep the sobs off her tongue, and remained quiet underneath his cold stare.

"Tell me, do I scare you, Ino?"

"S-scare me?" she whispered.

"Yes, frighten, terrify you?"

Ino swallowed carefully. Though she had horridly shaking hands, and could barely form solid thoughts, from her heart she knew her husband did not scare her. Still, "What you're capable of does."

Content, Neji took her mouth into his own. A bit forceful in brushing her back against the wall, he continued the kiss, with the slightest passion. "Good. So you know that I could crush you, like a butterfly, if you betray me?" he batted his lashes at her, the same coy way that she tried to play with him, though she usually was entirely serious, just as he was. Ino caught his threat easily, and nodded. He instantly smiled.

"You're such a beautiful, thoughtless creature," he spoke against her porcelain skin in the moonlight, "I love you."

Ino did not disbelieve him; most of the choices he made were for the family. "I understand. I love you too, Neji."

Neji gave her one more kiss, and another loving look, before turning and leaving. Ino had not realized that he had cut her hair. When her eyes traveled to her feet, she noticed her bun. Her eyes dilated and watered, she had taken pride in her waves of long hair that had taken years to grow back.

Neji Hyuuga was a dangerous man, an even more dangerous man left in the suspicions of his wife. He turned the corner, nearly bumping into the night wandering Uchiha, who had recently moved into the Hyuuga Manor.

"Sasuke—"spoken simultaneously, "Neji—"

"What have I told you about walking without an escort?" Neji glowered, catching his breath, and leaning against the wall.

"My apologies, it's just that I can't get sufficient sleep these nights."

Neji smiled, pretending to have a single ounce of compassion for the slowly maddening Uchiha, "I bet. Trust me, it will wear off." _That or you will die of your own undoing._ However, Neji did not voice the possibility to his second-in-command; he merely began to think of his replacement.

"Right," Sasuke feigned trusting the cold-blooded man before him, "Of course it will."

Neji was not one for mid-night talks with guests, and with the call of a nearby guard, Sasuke had been escorted back to his room.

"Sleep well."

* * *

><p><em>Ino Yamanaka – Three years ago-<em>

**Ino rolled up her sleeve in irritation, barely holding down the rising bile in her throat watching those two. **Her younger sister flipped her wheat-colored hair over her shoulder, sinking in the gap between her and a much older patron, "Are you sure you don't want to sing up there?" she thumbed the empty wooden stage behind her.

The man chuckled nervously, running his sausage fingers through his grimy, thinning brown hair, "Positive. I'm known around here, you know?"

"Do it for me," she pleaded sensually, pushing her forearms that rested on the table further, "Please?"

Ino rolled her eyes. Pathetic, that's the level the Yamanaka Tavern had dropped down to, now with both parents gone. Ino blew her bangs back, and pushed her short hair into a pony tail. She was waiting to come to the rescue of her flirty sister, for the fifth time that week. Sometimes, just sometimes, she wished that she would just teach Kina a lesson, just _once_. Just let her see just how dangerous her method of fishing in tips really is.

As if Kina was determined to defy it all, she leaned into the man's ears. Whispering just far enough for him needing to lean in, and get the ticklish breath upon his heating ears. He laughed, though he most likely did not know what for. All he knew was that Kina had apparently told a joke.

Without warning, Kina's eyes shot to Ino. Ino's eyes widened before darting away, as if she had just given Kina a passing glance. Ino went back to washing the dishes, taking in the sight of the shoddy men who trashed about the Tavern, as if they owned the place. Ino would have taken it upon herself to sing up there, but it wasn't like the drunkards needed any more entertainment.

"Oh, _stop it!_" Kina giggled, bashfully pushing the man's smelly fingers away from her high cheekbones, "I'm not _that_ beautiful…"

Ino rolled her eyes, though it hurt; on account of how often she rolled her eyes. "Oh, _stop it! _I'm not _that_ easy!" Ino mocked, pretending to be her flirty sister. Everyone within a five mile radius of the corner of Konoha knew how easy Kina Yamanaka was. It didn't take much to compliment her.

Once, Ino tried to tell her how others saw her, but Kina accused her of jealousy. Thinking it was a passing phase; Ino left her to her ways.

"Come_ on_, I hear you are _so good_." Of course he did.

"Did you really," Kina practically gasped. She pressed her chest just above the table, allowing the extra boost, "Tell me more."

The man's cheeks swept with crimson. "T-they talk fondly of you, and your escapades." No doubt the shadiest men that Kina stalks the night with.

Ino smirked, appearing behind the man, who didn't even stand a chance, "And did they talk about what I do to them, after I find them?" her cerulean eyes shimmered. "Or did I leave them all dead? I don't remember much after the eighteenth cycle."

The man gulped as if swallowing lead on fire.

"You're a dirty liar, I know so," Kina butt in, her eyes flashing for Ino to back off, or else, "You never _kill_ them." Not realizing that didn't help her case, Kina continued to glare.

Ino shoved her hands on both sides of the man, sharply, before sinking closer to his ear. "I dare you to test me." Being this close to a human usually left her swaying, smelling the blood rush beneath the skin. However, his skin was filthy, and no doubts his blood too.

"Get out of here, boar face!" Kina practically screamed, which earned her a few cat calls.

"I wonder how old he thinks you are…fifteen? If that?" Ino coyly played, "he better not think you're sixteen. Then he'd be just as dumb as I thought he was."

"S-shut up! I'm seventeen, and you know it!" Feeling the ground shake beneath her, and all eyes on her, Kina's face turned from smooth porcelain to a storm of deep scarlet. Her breath slid in and out of her, and her heart sunk, "Just get out of my life, Ino! You will never be mother, so stop acting like it!"

Ino smirked, enjoying seeing her so riled up, but as she realized the true damage, she softened. Cracking her knuckles, she counted to ten. The men who knew Ino's worst beating scampered after the second number, the hysteria building. "Just in case you don't know, that's a warning for you to scamper away, like the little mouse-rat you are. Going after a thirteen year old, really?"

The man's face distorted into pure shock, and he did a double take at Kina, "Yeah, you sure are _seventeen_, liar."

Ino dusted off her fingers. That had been almost _too _easy. She didn't even need to flash her fangs, or extend her claws, nothing. Kina swallowed carefully as the tavern emptied out. Not even one man glanced her way. Glaring, she looked back to Ino, who began cleaning up.

"You'll pay for that dearly, _Ino__._"

* * *

><p><em>Next Week…<em>

**Ino expected Kina's rage to kick in days ago. **All she had gotten was the silent treatment, and dirty looks that made her skin crawl, but not the usual cursing that Kina would later come crawling back to apologize for. No beastly transformations into Konoha's worst little sister. No tiny razors scattered carefully on her bed at night.

"Are you okay, spacey?" Ino asked, struggling to balance a bowls of ramen on a tray upon her hip, as she leaned to tap her sister, who stared out of the window.

Without warning, Kina flashed a kunai, and twirled it in her fingers. Her eyes gave a deadly order to be left alone. Ino caught the message, and reluctantly complied, but not without muttering how much of a brat she was. The least Kina could do was help pick up. Still, she sat by the window all day, as if just waiting for something.

Kina lifted herself from her slouch. "_Finally_," she whispered.

Ino barely caught the mumble, it had been so low. "Speak up, can't hear you, Kina."

"N-nothing, I just have to use the bathroom." Without warning, she broke into a sprint, as if running for her life. Ino shrugged.

Moments passed, and in record time, Ino had given everyone their orders. She had even forgotten that Kina had run off to the bathroom. All she knew was that she had to go around back to start the cooking process all over again for the evening bunch. The first batch of drunkards, her small back ached just thinking of the cleaning.

"There. There she is, just as I promised." A voice familiar and vindictive called out.

Ino's heart drowned, just as quickly as she spun around.

Three men, all dressed in the latest ANBU gear, stood in the middle of the tavern. Squished between them, and far frailer, had been Kina who pointed an accusatory finger at her. Ino's body braced, ready to be on the run, again. It hadn't been the first time that Kina had called the ANBU to hunt her, but Ino would be damned before she was caught, again.

"Careful, Kiba, I hear vampires are the most troublesome lot," the one on the far left said. His posture was slouching, and his expression bore pure boredom. Ino immediately dissected his persona, and marked him as the first to go after. The last time she tried to pretend she wasn't a vampire, they had thrown silver shiner on her, and without a doubt, her senses had risen for attack. She bit the hunter ten times, before he finally released her. Still, she had been caught long enough for all the ANBU to get a good look at her face.

"Troublesome, or not, we'll take her down," a man with red paint grinned, excited, "How do you want it done, Neji?"

The one in the middle adorned no expression other than duty. His posture exposed his muscular physique, and he wore the finest, cleanest gear, out of all of them. Ino swallowed, his stare was one to be weary of, as well.

"Take her down, as necessary, men."

Review please.


End file.
